onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aurorsol
Morning! Bee here. Welcome to my talk page. Here you can share ideas, ask questions about the wiki, clarify something, or just chat about anything under the sun. (If you have other questions and I'm not on, you can go to Jake or Gigi.) Remember, I don't bite, and I love you. ♥ Bee Welcome Hi, welcome to Once Upon a Time Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ashley Boyd page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Evanf (Talk) 08:20, January 13, 2012 Answering your question I was trying to fix it not realizing I got rid of that. Sorry. Thenchick 23:19, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey :) Glad we have another active editor making good edits! :). Totalsolitude 14:43, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Templates I would prefer if they were changed back, because teal is kind of the sites colour. I undid all of the changes, you should make a blog post before changing colours because since we can't edit the home page the colouring would be off for the boxes. So for the time being just leave it as the teal colour. thank you. Jacobier 00:31, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey Bee, I never ment to change the text to white on the template. When I undid your edit I must have also undone mine when I changed it back to white :P sorry for the confusion. Jacobier 03:11, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I am fine with that, I think its good then that they are two different things. It doesn't matter to me what its called as long as there is an agreement on it. Also my request on the adoption page is the very next one so I will be hearing back on that shortly. I also added new details on Heart of Darkness. Jacobier 23:03, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Just in my opinion I think that the catergories are fine. Snow White should have a lot as she is a major character so thats just my opinion but if you and gigi want to talk about it just let me know. I don't think they need to be gutted but once again thats just my opinon. Jacobier 23:06, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! TY! for the congratz I have unlocked the page to registered users only. Hey I have added you to the list of admin's please go to the list and edit your little box with some info about you what are doing, I made a minor statement so it can be more personal. Jacobier 03:00, February 28, 2012 (UTC) http://onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/Administrators this is where you edit your little blurb. I can also help you with if you wanted to change your names color (like mine) Jacobier 04:21, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Skin/Front Page Hey so I am planning on gutting the front page. If you wanted to work on a skin that would be good. I want to edit the front page to make it look more proper if that makes any sense. Make it look like other wikia's is what I mean. The characters and everything needs to be updated. Thanks Jacobier 22:08, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Make sure to change back the template. (I am not a big fan of the grey for the background). Jacobier 23:11, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I think it should just stay white. I thought you meant like change the background picture and some of the headers that are on the front page (which I think need to be updated). I tried to fix the page but I need to learn a little more :P Jacobier 23:19, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Fun fact: white websites use up more electrical power than black/darker ones. Hah. Anyway, I'll do some tinkering to make it perfectly blah again. :P''' Bee''' Well the only reason I think it should stay white is because it looks more professional then having it grey or something. I like the once upon a time logo though it looks good in gold. But anyways I am off for the night. Movie night with my family and all :). Hope you and GiGi don't run into to many problems. Oh and If you figure out how to work the slider that would be great! lol. Jake 00:01, February 29, 2012 (UTC) White it is. *salutes* See ya, Jake. Have fun. I'll talk with Gigi about getting that goshdarned slider to actually work. Bee Haha okay. Thanks! I added the photo's from Dreamy into the Slidershow on the front page. Its annoying that we can't edit in visual mode. I will see if I can do something about that later or if you or Gigi can figure something out. Jake 00:07, February 29, 2012 (UTC) It looks like theres a little alien guy on the side lookin at me! Larosadeazul 08:32, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I just wanted to let you know we should work on the sites things like the front page headers and of course the background (I am fine with going a little darker on the grey but just not as dark as before) so let me know what you think (I don't want to take over the colours) but would like an imput but I should leave it up to you. Change stuff around. The only real request I have is to be kind of Fantasy colours to tie into Once Upon a Time. I look forward to see what you can do Jake 02:44, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Skin Hey so I updated the colors (just to match the background a little more). Feel free to change anything this was just an idea, nothing needs to be permanent. So yeah! Have a nice day :) Jake 14:14, March 1, 2012 (UTC) So, what do you think? If you don't like it, let me know, so that I can redo it. Please DON'T undo it. XDDD Here's the stuff I have so far for layouts: {done} Bee Skins Hey so I like the green, it looks good. I was wondering how you felt about going with a forest theme then? Like enchanted forest and use green for links/buttons then use a brownish gold for the header? And I would fix up a background to match, then we can work on the templates and headers on the front page using those colours? So like Green, Brown and a little gold for colors? I will work on something later this afternoon, just at school. Jake 15:27, March 2, 2012 (UTC) YESS. //fistpump. WHOO. Yeah, that sounds good. I'll work on a different color other than teal for the templates. (Btw, I liked the other forest background, the one with the black, more than I like this one.) :) Bee Okay that sounds good. I am going to work on headers for the front page and what not. I was wondering if you could change the top symbol to a little more golden/brownish. I will also work on trying to find a background that works with our colors because neither one of them really does. Jake 20:42, March 2, 2012 (UTC) {C change the top symbol to a little more golden/brownish Sorry, could you clarify what you mean? PS, could you please change my HTML color for my username to blue? It's easier to see than the other color I had. :) Also, experimenting on the templates, so don't be surprised and change everything. XD' Bee''' Yeah sure no problem. With the golden/brown. Like the top Once Upon a Time Wiki thing. Its goldenish right now. I was just wondering if you could make it more hold? and sure I will change your colour. Jake 20:51, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::The blue looks the best on the boxes.Thenchick 21:04, March 2, 2012 (UTC) I thought blue wasn't one of our colours though? Because if it is then I propose we toss brown out and go Gold/Green/Blue or go Gold/Purple/Blue. I think purple and blue look good together and we can use gold or a silvery colour for headers? We should try and narrow it down to 3 main colors Jake 21:15, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::@Jake, the characterboxes and the alternative are both the blue which looks really good. I think the Brown isn't as good as the other colors. But that's my opinion. Thenchick 21:23, March 2, 2012 (UTC) @Sam- Yes, thank you, I received that message and was aptly making the proper edits before you edited it on your own. Like I said, I was experimenting, and I didn't need anyone else to edit the things. I was going to change the gold anyway. @Jake - Like I said, I was EXPERIMENTING, toying with the templates. Our theme is forest-y. Sam was just trying to be helpful. Narglegarblemrp. Bee I know you were exerimenting, I was just putting in my comment about it o.o... I was just saying about sticking to 3 colours is probably a good idea. What those colours are idk? I can work with w/e but we should figure those out. Jake 21:24, March 2, 2012 (UTC) about it o.o I know, I know, I'm sorry. I just got a little frustrated. Bad day. But now I have to go babysit little kids in the middle of a tornado watch! What fun! (please don't change anything. Have fun discussing things; update me when I get back.) Bee We also don't need the giant ABC links on the front page as no other of ABC's wikia's have that. It would be fine on the ABC page but isn't needed on the front page. Jake 21:26, March 2, 2012 (UTC) I just had an idea. Why don't we go light/dark basic colours? Episode/Character Boxes: Light Green Gallerybox/Spoiler boxes: Light Blue Links: Dark Green Header: A greenish color Buttons/Dark Blue and then we can put the background back to the one it was before? Idk its just an idea. I changed somethings. Just to see how it looks, I don't mind it. Okay so I am going to stop messing with colours. I will leave that to you and Sam. Jake 22:14, March 2, 2012 (UTC) First, let me just say that I LOVE the light green color. Heart it with all my heart. But... it's a good idea, but personally having two different-colored templates kind of clash with each other. Like, in an episode that hasn't aired yet, there's the list of episodes on the bottom and the episodes which are one color, but the spoiler warning is a different color. It just looks messy. Does that make sense? Bee (Edit:'' What do you think of the new!CharacterBox color?) I think the slider on the front. I was wondering if you could add more content? Like I made a photo of a lost picture and once upon a time photo both with Emile in them to use to link to the Lost References page. Idk if you wanted to fix that up and use it? I like the color. Its good. I was thinking to making the links blue again and we can use green or something for the header, just so the links match the character box? But overall its nice. Also I would ask put the blog section back up on the front page. Jake 16:12, March 3, 2012 (UTC)Okay thanks. the blog section back up on the front page. I don't know what's going on with that. Half of the pages' HTML are messed up--article first, then sidebar second. I'm not quite sure how to fix it. But sure--we get more content, I'll put up more slides for the slider! XD Bee Yeah just put up w/e looks good and can be used, I think we have enough content. I wouldn't mind seen one of August saying something like "Find out about storybrookes newest vistor" or something along those lines. Then maybe we can do a "Episode of the week" kinda of thing and pick an old episode and showcase it a little like for "That Still Small Voice" have it like "Remember Jimniy Cricket's, life before he was a cricket"? Idk these are just ideas. Jake 17:13, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Badges Worked on getting them ready and we have badges :). Some of them are a little off but the majority of them are good and the others can just do for now. I made a new skin idea earlier but undid it. I am going to put it back up breifly so you can see it. Jake 02:51, March 4, 2012 (UTC) I see the badges. XD Yeah, um, for the skin, I like the green header but the blue links are too bright, especially when they're in large amounts. Plus the logo doesn't really go that well with the blue, either. But I like the green! What HTML number did you use for it ? Bee Thats a good question Idk what I used lol. Why don't you change up the blues to something? How to you like the background? Jake 02:59, March 4, 2012 (UTC) I myself am not crazy about the background but it was something to try. I like the old background (the original one) the best. Jake 03:00, March 4, 2012 (UTC) If by background you mean the forest, I really like it. The one that I had in mind came out too small because wikia is stupid. Dx Anyway, I like it. It's totally cool beans. Bee Okay how do you feel about the golden colour? I also need to fix the background there is a white line on the top which is my fault. If you like the gold then I think we have a semi-solution for the colours for now anyways. Jake 03:07, March 4, 2012 (UTC) NOOO THE GREEN LINKS ARE GONE. //laments. Ahem, on a more serious note, the gold is . . . okay. Oh, man, I hate to sound like a Negative Nancy here, but I like the layout as it was before. (but we can keep the green header. That's cool beans. I love it to death.) Maybe we can incorporate the gold in another way? (Edit: I just got an idea. Do you want a black body background, white text, and gold links, and then we can incorporate things in as we go?)' Bee''' I kinda like the green/gold together because with the background it ties them both in. We can still have green links and a do gold buttons? I am still not crazy about a darker background espically with these colours and the background thats up right now. Also I am editing the home page, I figured out how to update everything so please don't edit it. I am using that blue for the boarders (the one in the episode/character boxes) Jake 03:56, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay, Jake, can you give me like, five minutes to edit the home page really quickly? I'll just toy with the episodes part. Trust me, it'll be worth it. :) Bee Yeah just edit it. Jake 04:44, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay well, I fixed up the boxes, lmk what you think. I like the template. It looks good. Could you make a Character and Poll banner like you did with the template then add them to the front page? Jake 05:00, March 4, 2012 (UTC) You mean, make them match? Sure thing. Tomorrow. It's midnight and I'm tired. G'night Jake! (ps I like the new boxes. Much better-looking than the old ones. Imagine if all the old admins came on! Hah.) Happy OUAT Sunday! Bee Yep its good. I like the colours to. I think the gold and green go well together, along with the blue. Jake 05:07, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Front Page I think its looking good :) Aw, thank you, Jake, you're such a sweetheart. ♥ I'm working on some templates now. Check out a character page to see it. Bee That looks good. I won't be working on to much today but if I get a chance I will edit some stuff :P. As always I will handle the recap and some trivia from tonights episode that will be posted asap. Yeah good work on everything. I think we can breathe a little easier now knowing that everything is coming together. Jake 16:12, March 4, 2012 (UTC)